Despite the computational ability of modern compute devices, certain tasks such as automatic speech recognition remain challenging. There has been significant progress with automatic speech recognition using phoneme recognition, hidden Markov models, deep learning, and similar techniques. Automatic speech recognition can be done using a speaker-independent algorithm or a speaker-dependent algorithm.
Speaker-dependent algorithms can be adapted to recognize speech of a specific individual with better performance than a similar speaker-independent algorithm. The speaker-dependent algorithm may require significant training, such as extensive speech data of the individual corresponding to known text. In some speaker-dependent algorithms, the training may be done with less speech data of the individual speaking by comparing speech data of the individual to speech data of known training users.